CoAiWeek2019
by Froodle Soup
Summary: Froodle Soup’s entries for CoAi Week 2019. For more information, feel free to ask me.
1. Wish-Dream

**_Day 2: Wish/Dream _**

**_Title: Only in Dreams _**

**_Summary:_** _He never realized how much he coveted her until he had her in his bed for one night, knowing fully well he was going to give her up the next day._

He couldn't stop the pleasureful groan escaping from his lips the moment he entered her.

Stretching her walls out, feeling them tightened around him as she got used to his size...it felt good.

It felt right.

He marveled at how erotic she looked, with her disheveled, auburn hair, flushed face, and lips swollen from kissing too much. Out of the few one nightstands he's had in his lowly, workaholic life, she was the only one he deemed beautiful in this situation. Heck, who the fuck was he kidding, she was still beautiful out of this scenario.

Too bad he failed to notice it until now.

He started off a painfully, slow rhythm that left her mewling for him to go faster. He was glad enough to fulfill her wishes and in a matter of seconds, he was pounding into her and she responded by meeting his thrusts.

They were both in perfect sync and it was wonderful.

He wished that they could stay like this for a long time, but good things have to come to an end eventually.

Breathless, they lay together on the bed, surrounded only by the crumpled, stained bed sheets and the aroma of their tryst in the air, trying to regain their energy but to no avail. Drowsiness quickly overcame them. Surprisingly, she was the first to go down and shortly after she was under the spell of deep sleep, he found himself wrapping his arms around her bare waist and pulling her closer to him.

Before his eyes fell victim to sleep as well, he whispered in her ear sweet nothings, confessing to her the feelings he didn't realize he had for her until now.

The next morning, he woke up to the side of her bed empty and cold, very cold.

But she did leave a message, thanking him for the great night and a promise to let him know if this was successful, which she very much hoped it would be.

On the other hand, he hoped not.

His wish was granted, but only for the next few months.

The moment she sent a photo of the two red sticks on her pregnancy test, his heart was engulfed with bittersweetness.

Good things can't be infinite.

Following that night, only in his dreams is when he sees himself with her and the small life they created together.

**_Author's Note: I'm a day late for CoAi Week but oh well! Here's some context to understand the story: Ran and Shiho are married. When they decided they wanted to have a child, they went to Shinichi to ask him to be the sperm donor, who said yes. During the months and passion-filled nights that he spent with Shiho, trying to conceive, Shinichi began to fall in love with her. These feelings increased once she got pregnant and he spent most of the 10-month journey at her house. He comes to realize what life could've been: he could've been married to Shiho and they could've raised their child together. But that would never happen. She was happy with Ran and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin her happiness. The only place that could happen is in his dreams. When his daughter is born, healthy and strong, Shinichi doesn't hesitate to be a part of her life. She's his flesh and blood after all. _**


	2. Blood-Weapon

**_Day 3: Blood/Weapon _**

**_Title: It's Been So Long _**

**_Summary: _**_"It's been so long since last I seen my son lost to this monster. To this man behind the slaughter."_

**WARNING'S: IMPLIED CHILD VIOLENCE, CHILD MURDER, BLOOD, GORE, GRIEF **

**_Author's Note: _****_Is this based off that very popular FNAF song by The Living Tombstone? Yes, it is. It's so good and angsty. I love how it can refer to anything other than the lore of FNAF. Highly recommend listening to it to get the feel of the story. It's called "It's Been So Long". _**

_"Children are a blessing and a curse. Believe me Shiho...I'm well familiar with it.", Miyu said with a melancholic smile on her face, before focusing her attention back on the baby crib._

Shiho let out a shaken sigh as she recalled that memory; she was seven months pregnant and Miyu, Shinichi's maternal grandmother, was helping her decorate the nursery for her first child. Back then, she didn't think too much about what the elderly woman said. She only felt sympathetic pity for her grandmother-in-law, who had lost her second child to a terrible case of pneumonia when the baby was only two months old. Shiho never imagined anything of the sort to happen to her little family. All her troubles and grief were in her past and would not bother her present and her future.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The minutes on the clock ticked by slowly as she sat there in the cold waiting room of the Beika City Morgue, awaiting for her husband. She was well acquainted with this place, after all it is her place of work, but something felt off today…she's so used to being the medical examiner, not the person who arrived to identify a body. It didn't feel right and she dreaded it. She just wants this to be done. She just wants to see her husband come out and reassure her that the body they found wasn't their—

Upon hearing the sound of a door opening, she looked up. Her husband stepped out, followed by one of her co-workers. Quickly, Shiho stood up and began walking towards them. Once she was close enough, she could hear them whispering, but was only able to catch the last of their conversation, their goodbyes. Her co-worker took notice of her and threw her a pitiful and tearful glance.

Shiho ignored that, focusing her attention on Shinichi.

"What happened?" She began to ask. "Shinichi, please tell me."

He didn't say anything. All he did was look at her, his forlorn, empty, dark blue eyes giving her the answer to her question.

In that moment, she found herself in his shoes and could vividly imagine what he had experienced in that room; it was freezing cold and the familiar smell of various chemicals filled the air. A normal workday, she would've deemed it, except that instead of a random person on the cold, metal table it was her precious son.

•

September 17 had started off as a normal day.

At 6 in the morning, her husband gave her a light kiss and left for work. For the next 2 hours she would remain in bed until her three-year old son came running into the bedroom, waking her up. After that, they ate breakfast, watched some of the Sunday cartoons before getting dressed, ready to start their day together. Snuggled in his red raincoat, he asked her if he could go play outside while she looked through her paperwork. She allowed him and throughout a small time period, she snuck glances to see if he was alright.

The last time she saw him, he was pretending that his teddy bear was Godzilla, roaring and stepping on his toy cars.

The next time she looked out, his toy cars laid abandoned and the gates of the fence were wide open.

A huge search party was formed shortly after she had contacted the police and her husband. Officers looked throughout the whole neighborhood and in the nearby forest, calling out his name and using bloodhounds to track him down.

The search was futile and it ended once the sky had darkened and the storm worsened.

That night, she laid in bed wide-awake, staring at the ceiling as she imagined what could've happened to her son.

The police believed that he may have wandered off and gotten lost. She didn't believe that at all—her son wasn't like that. He would always ask for permission before going somewhere and hated the idea of being far away from his parents for too long.

It had to be a kidnapping.

But what was the kidnapper(s) intentions?

Sexual assault?

Ransom?

Or…..was it _them_?

Was this _their_ revenge against her?

Their entire criminal empire was brought down.

It couldn't be _them_...right?

She closed her eyes, washing away her worst fears, hoping that they wouldn't be true.

For the next few days, she lived in complete turmoil, refusing to leave the comforts of the room she shared with her husband. The only times she would leave were when she had to go to the bathroom or to visit her son's bedroom, which still looked exactly the same as he had left it that terrible morning. For some reason, sitting in his room, looking through his belongings, and recalling precious memories was enough to conjure up some sort of hopeful comfort. It put her at ease and the first moment she felt it, the morning after he went missing, she realized that she wanted to stay there forever. When given the chance, she would do exactly that...until her husband would find her and escort her out, all while muttering supporting words and promises.

That was all they told each other throughout those anxiety-inducing and painful days. "We'll find our son. He'll be back, safe." Other times, they wouldn't talk to each other at all, both stuck in their own world of worry.

Shiho desperately wanted to confide in Shinichi, as she always did when she was suffering with the problems of her troubled past and nightmares, but one look at him and she held back. Deep inside, she knew that he was secretly blaming her for what happened to their son. Afterall, she was the one who was watching over him. She shouldn't have laid her eyes off him, not even for a single second. If she had done her job as a mother right, he would be here right now.

She couldn't help but guiltily agree, even though she wasn't entirely sure he thought that.

•

After their son was found dead and his body was identified, the police brought them in to explain to them the events that led to the discovery of his body, the autopsy reports, and their next step in this now-turned-homicide case.

An elderly couple was taking their daily evening walk at the local park, located just a few miles away from the Kudo residence. On their walk, they stumbled upon a _child's_ rain boot lying in the middle of the walk path. It was deeply coated in blood and despite the light rain, they could make out a bloody trail leading from the boot to some bushery nearby. The police was immediately contacted and the first officer to arrive at the scene was the first to discover the small body of Kudo Yukio, shoved in a bush, lying face down.

In his hands, he was clutching the teddy bear he had last been seen with.

The grisly details of how her son was found was enough to leave Shiho in shock, but it seemed like whoever the fuck controlled the world wanted to see her suffer more, forcing her to view the photos of her son when his body was found and when the autopsy was performed.

"First thing we noticed was that he was missing the raincoat you said he was last seen wearing.", the lead detective explained, her voice loud and clear, yet coated with sympathy.

Shiho tuned her out and kept her attention focused on the various photos lying in front of her.

All she could see in those photos was blood. _Her_ son's blood.

The baby blue shirt he was wearing that day was entirely stained with it. His teddy bear, whose fur was once white as snow, had splatters of it all over. Seeping from the corners of her son's mouth was the exact same liquid. Upon further inspection on the autopsy photos, she could detect various bruises covering his face; he was terribly beaten up prior to his death, much to her utter horror and dismay. Judging by the extent of the bruises and the many stab marks that marked his stomach, she knew that whoever did this, did it with pure hatred in their mind.

Without a doubt, she knew who did this. The monster that had taken her son out of this world was the exact same man who had tormented her during her days with the mafia. His life status was presumed "unknown" after the organization had fallen and for the past few years, before her son's birth, she had truly believed that he had died in that damned fire.

But apparently not and he left her son's battered body as evidence that he was still alive and knew of her current life.

When the detectives left the room, taking the photos with them, she didn't hesitate to tell her husband what was in her mind.

"You think _Gin_ did this?" His dark cobalt blue eyes widened, slightly.

"Yes. Think about it! The police were never able to confirm that he died that day. What if he actually made it out alive and found us out!? It all makes sense, Shinichi! He must've done it! He was the one who killed our Yukio! Who else would've targeted our child?! We need to tell them!" She urged, tightening the grip she had on his arm.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and gently-but-firmly, moved it away from his arm. "There are a lot of crazy people out there, Shiho.", he began. "Any of them could have killed our son. Sexual predators."

"But the coroner said there wasn't any signs of sexual abuse—"

"Lunatics who find fun in taking away innocent lives."

"Shinichi—"

"There's **no** way that Gin is the one respondsible. He died in that fire a long time ago. Get that out of your head, Shiho. It must've been someone else."

She opened her mouth to say something, but once she caught the look of lost and sadness in his usually bright and cunning eyes, she closed it.

•

After the talk with the detectives, Shiho wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her room and cry. Just taking a glance at her husband, she knew he wanted to do the same.

But the grieving had to wait. They had more important things at hand, like calling everyone they knew to bear the terrible news and make the funeral arrangements.

It was a very difficult process, hearing the shocked gasps, the _"I'm so sorry"_'s, and Yukiko's sobs, and then the receptionist's questions about what they wanted to do with the body. Did they want to cremate it or bury it like it was? The mere question almost brought Shiho to tears all over again. She was awaiting to arrange birthday parties for many years to come, responding to questions about how she wanted the cake to be, not how she wanted her child to be buried.

By the end of the week, the wake was held first. It was a very large event, filled to the brim with people, ranging from Shinichi's close family members to their closest friends and acquaintances to people that neither Shiho nor Shinichi knew. (A few days later, she would learn that their son's death had made national news and that some strangers had attended the wake to offer their condolences."I am the _Savior of the Japanese Police_ and Yukio was _my_ son.", Shinichi had explained. If the situation was different, Shiho would've assumed he was bragging, but the sharp bitterness that coated his tone stated otherwise.)

The service was quiet and truth be told, Shiho barely remembered anything of what was said or done. The only things her tearful eyes were focused on were the array of flowers that surrounded them and the profile photo of their son that stood up front. It was hard to believe that that happy little boy was the same dead child in the morbid crime scene photos she had seen.

It truly terrified her.

A day later, the final process was held, the funeral, and this time, Shiho paid close attention. She listened as the priest went on, telling everyone how despite being only three-years old, Yukio was a wonderful boy who had a whole life ahead of him and didn't deserve this brutal death.

"May he find peace wherever he is." The priest quietly finished, stepping aside from the open casket to allow people to come up and say their final goodbyes.

Being the parents, Shinichi and Shiho were the first to go up. Holding hands together, they stood over his small casket. Just taking a glance at his stilled face was enough to make this feel so surreal for Shiho. She half-expected him to open his tiny eyes and smile wide at her, assuring her that he had been taking a nap this entire time….

But he didn't.

His eyes remained closed and his lips unmoving. His cold, pale hands clutching tightly to the teddy bear he had died with.

With a shaky breath, she set down a bouquet of white lilies near his head. "I'm sorry, my sweet baby. I wish I've been there.", she whispered. Choking back a sob, she clung onto her husband, hiding her face in his dark coat, and allowing him to lead her back to their seats.

For the remainder of the funeral, she stayed like that, her face hidden in his coat and crying everything out.

The last thing she remembered seeing was the coffin being nailed shut after the last person had placed their flowers.

•

A few years passed and things didn't improve as Shiho had hoped. Yukio's death still stuck on her like the plague. It was the subject of what she thought during the day and what she dreamt in the night. Thoughts of what could've been easily avoided were what she pondered. Reliving what her son had gone through, days of abuse from his tormentor and the searing pain of the knife being gored into his flesh, is what haunted her dreams.

All of it ran through her mind as she stood up, pulling up her pajama pants, her attention focused on the two lines on the pregnancy test in her hand.

She didn't know whether to be happy or terribly afraid.

Ridiculous.

She _had_ to be happy. This was something that she had been planning for almost a year.

Neither she nor her husband had any intention of trying to start a family again after what had happened. And they both had their reasons why.

For her, she was afraid that she would fail as mother and that history would repeat itself. She didn't want her heart to get broken or another child to get hurt.

For Shinichi ...well, she wasn't sure. He distanced himself from her, burying himself in his work. She made attempts to set things right by striking up a conversation, as her therapist had suggested, but each try was futile and after the tenth one, she quit.

She was firmly determined to move on from her grief without the need of a new child, but something in her changed; passing by women with their young children and expectant mothers brought an aching feeling to her chest. It almost felt like painful nostalgia. Many restless nights later, recalling memories about her first pregnancy, she realized what it was.

She wanted a child again.

The second that became clear, she tried to push that thought out of her head, but it would come back up every time she took a pitiful glance at her flat and empty stomach. After a long talk with her therapist, she made a decision and wasn't afraid to be frank with Shinichi about what she wanted to do.

For the first time in three years, they had a conversation together.

The only bad thing was that it was a heated argument.

She could vividly remember tears running down her face as she raised her voice, not giving a crap if she disturbed the neighbors, telling him how this baby would help them move on from this godforsaken cycle of grief.

He yelled back, contradicting her, with a pointed finger, that all she wanted was to replace their son.

That was nothing but a facade to why he was holding back. She could see in his eyes pure fear; like her, he was afraid of failure and heartbreak.

She regretted not reaching out to him that night and letting him know she knew what he was actually feeling. Maybe it was the anger and frustration that stopped her. All she could remember near the end was that the moment he told her that he wasn't going to go through with it and turned his back to her, ready to leave, she lashed out, threatening him that she was going to go and get a sperm donor.

That's what did it.

The idea of his wife bearing a child that wouldn't be his was enough to irk him to change his mind.

But it wasn't enough to change his feelings.

•

"Oh, a baby girl! Your first daughter! You must be excited!" Ran said, warmly, with a smile on her face.

Instead of going home after the doctor's appointment like she had intended, she decided to stick with Shiho to buy baby clothes. In her deep orchid-colored eyes, Shiho could see that she was excited about the reveal of the baby's gender.

Ran, one of the few people she deeply relied in, has always been there for her, helping her through a lot. After Yukio's death, she'd visit her twice a week. After the announcement of her pregnancy, her visits became more frequent, especially fter learning through Sonoko that "workaholic" Shinichi had been "neglecting" his wife. Frustrated by her friend's behavior, Ran had wanted to go straight to Shinichi and punch some sense into him, but Shiho was able to prevent the disaster by telling Ran that Shinichi was just having a hard time getting used to the new baby.

"He'll come around once the child's born." She lied, "Besides, I was able to fend for myself during my first pregnancy."

He wasn't going to come around, she knew it.

He wanted nothing to do with their second child.

He wanted to distance himself, not get attached, to avoid tragedy.

She tried ways to break him out of it by showing him ultrasound photos (_I'm working_.) and grabbing hold of his hand and laying it on top of her stomach whenever the baby moved (_Shiho, not right now_).

"Very. She's quite a kicker though and she moves a lot, more than what Yukio did when I was carrying him. She's moving around as we speak! It's tiresome and painful, but I'm actually glad she does it. It lets me know she's okay. I-I always worried about Yukio.", she said, patting her small baby bump softly, before focusing back on the racks of baby clothes in front of her.

"Yeah, I remember that...We almost lost you during the birth. Has Yukiko-san taken you to the shrine to pray yet?"

Shiho nodded. "She's planning on taking me again this weekend. She...she wants to be sure it works."

There's a tradition here in Japan, one that Shiho herself didn't know of until her first pregnancy, where an expectant mother would go to the shrine on her fifth month. Accompanied by her mother or grandmother, she would pray for a safe childbirth. After her first childbirth had been complicated, to the point where Shiho almost died of blood loss, her mother-in-law, still guilt-ridden from that experience and very antsy about this second pregnancy, had decided to move in so she could watch over her throughout the whole ten months.

Shiho really appreciated the help from the woman she considered a mother and was very heartbroken that she blamed herself for the difficult childbirth and even Yukio's murder, but she had to admit, she didn't think that insufficient praying was the cause. Things happen and no one can do anything to stop it. It's how everything works. The way a woman's labor is doesn't depend on how much time you spend praying in some shrine. Being a very logical person, that's the way she sees it. To be honest, she wouldn't have gone to the shrine in the first place but for Yukiko's sake, she has agreed to do so.

Ran's six-year old daughter, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, decided to speak up, especially after noticing the sudden moody feeling in the air.

"Obachan, I can't wait until your baby's born! Do you think she'll like me?"

Shiho smiled at the little brown-haired girl. For a split second, instead of little Rin, she saw her son. Through his auburn bangs, she could see his dark-blue eyes, shining bright with excitement.

"Yes, my dear. She's going to love you, I'm certain of that.", she said, setting her hand back on her belly just in time to feel her daughter's soft kick.

•

_Dear Yukio,_

_Hi sweetie! Sorry I haven't been writing to you for these past couple of weeks. Your sibling is going to arrive very soon and things have been hectic because of it. The doctor has had me on bedrest and you grandparents and everyone else has been making sure I'm keeping it because ...well, you know how I am. Considering what happened when I gave birth to you, they're worry that the same thing will happen but with a worse outcome. Also, your father's helping as well. It surprises me because he's been avoiding all of this. I wonder why is it now that he's acknowledging it. Is he coming around? I hope so. Your sibling needs him in their life. I wish everything was the same as it was before you died…..That's a just fool's wish. Nothing can ever be the same again. I've come to accept that. Anyway, speaking about your sibling, I have some good news! It's a girl! You're going to have a little sister! Let me tell you, she's a very active little thing, moving around and kicking all day. I can already imagine all the trouble she's going to give me when she's born. I've been telling her about you every single day. She really seems to enjoy learning about you since that's one of the times she tends to move around a lot. I'm positive you two would've gotten along really well….After she's born, I'll take her to visit you. That's a promise. Goodbye, sweetheart._

•

On April 17, at exactly 9:50 at night, her daughter was born, screaming bloody murder and squirming so much that the doctor almost dropped her.

When the nurses laid the baby on Shiho's chest so they can begin the process of removing her umbilical cord, she made sure to keep a tight grip. The first thing the new mother noticed was the handful of black hair her daughter had. She couldn't help but think back on the time when she gave birth to Yukio. She didn't get to see him until many hours later because of what had happened. He was completely bald and it wasn't until five months later that his hair grew in, revealing he had inherited her hair color.

The baby let out a wail and began squirming in her arms, attempting o free herself from her mother's grasp.

Immediately, Shiho pulled her closer and began whispering soothing words to her daughter. Hot, salty tears, first brought up by the painful labor, now brought up by joy, rolled down her flushed cheeks as she did so.

Blood, along with other body fluids, covered her hands.

She used to be afraid of blood, even if it was part of her life back then. She was filled with hatred and dread every time she thought back on how her hands were covered in the blood of the people killed by her creation. Oh, how she hated knowing her husband's hands had once been covered by the blood of her dying sister. She hated thinking back on how her first child's birth was ruined by her near-death experience; she had lost so much blood that day. She hated how the images of her son's blood-stained shirt and body were forever engraved in her mind.

Blood was spilled tonight, but she didn't hate it.

She had to endure this to get her little love and she didn't regret it at all.

"No more innocent blood will be spilled, my love. I promise.", she whispered in her daughter's ear.

**_Author's Note: _**

**_/runs away_**

**_Am I sorry that I killed their child? I guess? I don't know._**

**_Did I have a good time writing this? Yes ,D _**

**_Am I satisfied with it? Sort of. Not my best work but oh well / _**

**_Am I sorry that you won't get a resolution on Shinichi? I DEF AM SORRY. This was actually suppose to be two chapters long and I have the whole second chapter written out, but I wasn't happy with it ,D Will I ever share it? Probably not but just so you guys know, Shinichi stops being an ass and cares for his second child. I think? Idk ejdjsjsjsj_**


	3. Choice

**_Day 5: Choice _**

**_Title Choice_**

_**Summary: **__"But Shinichi, just understand this, please. If something were to happen, if someone solves this murder — think of our children first. Choose them over me. Okay? If you don't, I swear to God, I don't think I'll have the heart to forgive you." _

A wide, genuine smile was drawn on her lovely face. Her auburn hair, curled for the special occasion, was held up in a loose, low bun with some strands neatly hugging the sides of her face. To further make her appearance more appealing, she wore a long dark crimson-red dress with hanging sleeves and tiny pearls embedded on it.

She was truly the definition of pure beauty.

On her lap sat their child wearing a cute dark, navy blue dress patterned with a myriad of holly flowers and a red, lace ribbon atop her head like a cherry on top. Unlike her mother who held a more august, laid back position, the little three-year old's pose was completely carefree, matching the jolly expression on her small features. But just like her mother, she was beautiful with her short, wavy, black hair, bright blue eyes, soft, chubby cheeks, and tiny nose.

With this mother and child duo, the photograph was indeed picture-perfect.

Unfortunately, it accounted as an example to how even a so-perfect family can harbor dark secrets.

He's very well acquainted with keeping secrets. It's what he did to ensure safety for him, his family and friends, and the one who was shockingly going to be his future wife. It was done for good intentions, but oh how he hated it.

How glad he was when the day came that he was allowed to spill everything, lifting away that unwanted burden from his shoulders. He was never one to keep secrets and never will be.

Or at least that's what he had been hoping for.

"Oi, Kudo! Are you listening?" A deep, masculine voice commanded, frustration evident in his voice.

Shinichi flinched, almost dropping the phone. "Yes, I'm listening Megure. A woman was found dead in her home right? Tanaka Chiharu?"

"Mhm," the old inspector grunted, "Evidence is pointing towards a homicide. Now that you're back from that year-long paternal leave, I'm sure this case is good to get your mind back into shape."

Shinichi would have laughed and give the inspector a cocky reply, reassuring him that a small break wasn't enough to hold him back, but instead he gave a mere yes.

"Good. I want you here in twenty minutes or less. No more!"

"Yes sir."

Once he ended the call, he glanced back at the photograph that had left him swimming deep in his thoughts. With a sigh, he shook his head and walked out of the bedroom.

•

When he first arrived, the first thing that caught his attention was the massive pool of blood on the carpeted floor of the living room. If it wasn't for the taped body outline, the large amount of blood would've been enough to tell him that that was the victim's resting place. Looking around, he noticed that many items were scattered around. From books to the coat stand. Obvious signs of a struggle.

"Who found her?" He asked when Megure stood next to him.

"Her eldest son. He works the night shift at one of the malls. We already secured his alibis and he's crossed off of our list of suspects."

"So, she died sometime during the evening?"

"Yep. That's what the coroner said. Sometime around eight or ten."

'_She wasn't around at that time_.', Shinichi thought, bitterly.

He began to recall the events that occurred late last night; the pounding at the door, his wife all soaking wet, her hands stained in the color red, and her eyes filled with terror and guilt. Just remembering it made him feel extremely vile and heavy-hearted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Megure asked, taking note of the pained, tired expression on the young detective's face. He'd never seen him like this before.

Shinichi quickly nodded, cursing mentally for allowing his emotions to show at work.

"Nothing's wrong with your wife and kids, I hope?"

"No, we're fine."

Once he said that, he walked closer to where the body had been, not allowing Megure to ask another question.

"Has a murder weapon been identified?"

Instead of Megure, one of the fellow forensics investigators standing around the crime scene responded, "Yes. It was one of her kitchen knives."

"DNA?"

"Unfortunately no. Whoever did this knew how to hide their tracks."

'_She does indeed_.'

"I hope we aren't dealing with a serial killer. Those are a pain in the ass.", they added.

Ignoring that comment, Shinichi turned to Megure. "What do we know about the victim so far?"

"Well, Tanaka-san was a member of Tokyo's social elite thanks to her role as founder and CEO of the large pharmacy company, _Tanaka Pharma_."

"So, she most likely had enemies, huh?"

"Yes, but we haven't had time to interview her son, her only family member. Poor man got so traumatized from finding his mother dead. We'll probably have to do it tomorrow, that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Send me the time once you got it settled.", he said, standing up.

The elderly inspector gave him a nod before allowing him to walk out.

On the ride home, Shinichi couldn't help but get frustrated over the name of Tanaka's company. It sounded so vaguely familiar, like he heard it once so long ago.

By the time he arrived home, he wasn't able to figure it out.

Outside of the house, sitting on the porch steps was his five-year old daughter. She was quietly playing with her school cap, waiting for her mother who was helping out her young twin siblings out of the family van. The school cap was immediately abandoned though when she caught sight of his car coming up into the driveway.

"Kaa-san! Papa's back!" She exclaimed.

This spout of excitement affected her one-year old sister, who decided to join in as well. "Papa!" She happily shouted and attempted to run towards the car, but Shiho quickly caught her by the hood of her jacket.

Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle and for a moment, he forgot about what had happened last night between him and his wife.

When he got out of the car, his eldest daughter ran out and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his legs. He ruffled her black hair, affectionately.

"Was there a case?" Shiho asked when she walked up to him, holding both the twins in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later," he said before focusing his attention on the twins. "I hope these two didn't give you any trouble?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, playfully. "Kenshin's still his quiet self. Hairi's the one who's going to be the complete death of me. I bet she inherited it from you."

He laughed. "Well, my mother used to say I was a huge troublemaker, always running around, so I wouldn't be surprised."

She laughed as well. "Let's get inside now before it starts pouring."

Once inside, she let the twins down and they immediately followed their older sister to the living room. After that, she headed to the kitchen and Shinichi found himself following after her and locking the door behind him once they were both inside.

The moment the lock was set put, the whole atmosphere changed. Shiho's happy, carefree demeanor, set up as to not worry their children, disappeared and was replaced with a combination of worry and regret.

She sat on one of the kitchen chairs and held her head in her hands. In an audible whisper, she asked, "It was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

She sighed. When she spoke once more, he swore he heard the beginnings of a sob. "The one I shouldn't have killed."

"Who was she, Shiho?" How did you know her?" He asked the question that had been bothering him ever since setting eyes on Tanaka Chiharu's pool of blood.

At first, she didn't respond. She only shook her head. After a few seconds, she let out a groan and looked at him. There were tears streaming down her eyes, so filled with regret.

"I knew her back when I was still with the Organization.

Tanaka Chiharu was a member with a very high status, especially in our drug department, because she was the CEO of _Tanaka Pharma_. She….She helped fund for the making of _APTX4869_."

He stayed quiet. He remembered many years back that Shiho had discuss with him about everything she had endured in the Organization. The companies that helped fund her drugs was part of the discussion. She didn't have much to say about them at the time, only that they weren't a threat to her because of their really low connection to the Organization and the Yakuza in general.

He decided to mention that to her, along with asking why she even got in contact with Tanaka-san again.

She rolled her eyes and in a bitter, annoyed voice, reminded him that unlike the owners of the other pharmacies, Tanaka was a member and was heavily invested with the Yakuza overall.

"I told you this mere minutes ago. Are you not listening?"

She said through gritted teeth. "Anyway, she was the one who contacted me. She recently sent a written letter addressed to me, asking me to visit her for a small chat. '_To catch up on old times_' she wrote. First time I saw it, I knew something was off. My gut told me to ignore it. Did I? _Obviously fucking not._ I-I really don't know what made me go visit her but I did. I should've told you about the letter, just in case something happened to me, but I opted against it. Knowing you, you wouldn't let me and go by yourself to investigate."

"I expected an ambush when I got to her house. Nothing happened. Only the opposite. She greeted me, offered some coffee and cookies, and we had a chat like we were old friends, not old co-workers. We talked about what we have been doing after the downfall of the Organization. I refused to tell her about you and the children, but she already knew. Of course she knew, you're famous and I've had my fair share of mentions in the media. She reverted the topic to talking about our family. It started out okay, normal, but then she slowly started to say stuff like '_Oh, I wonder how the children will feel when they learn of what you did before you met their father_.' Everything went completely downhill after that. She…She accused me of using you to purposefully destroy the Organization as an act of revenge for my sister's death and as a means of protection against people who had a death threat on me. '_Manipulative little bitch'_ is what she called me. She even went all the way to say that I had the children to ensure that I had something to tie you in with me for life."

"After her huge outburst, she casually and coldly, ordered me to leave. Just as I was about to leave, she told me this: '_Oh and Sherry, you better watch out for those children of yours, the sweet, innocent, little angels. This world is far too cruel. You don't know how much children that are young, healthy, and beautiful as yours can go in the blackmarket._"

Shiho began to sob loudly and soon enough, her breathing began to double quickly. Worried that she was going through a panic attack, he was ready to dive in to help but she stopped him by slamming her closed fist on the table.

"T-T-That fucking stupid excuse of a human being! That threat wasn't empty! Her threats are never empty! That b-bitch was planning on trafficking o-o-our c-c-children. J-J-Just because I ruined her fucking career making and funding and selling p-poisons to the Organization. S-She was even worse than Vermouth. A thousand times worse!"

She hit the table once more.

"I snapped at that moment. I-I just couldn't think anymore. I couldn't c-control myself! I find myself not heading to the front door and instead to her kitchen, opening the knife cabinet. Next thing I know, I'm on top of her and I'm stabbing her on the throat and chest. S-Shinichi, I looked at her in the eye when I did that. I watched her choke on her own blood and look at me with horror, fear, and shock. I watched as the last bits of life slipped away from those eyes."

She shook her head, miserably. "I should've told you last night when I came home. We could've resolved everything right then and there. But the moment you looked at my bloody hands and at me, I just couldn't. Shinichi, I'm a very bad person. It's very obvious that the effect the Organization left in me is still in there and I can't do nothing to stop it. It's running through my veins. Only way I can is by confessing about her death and accepting the punishment."

Shinichi immediately grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it. "Shiho, do not say that. You are not confessing. I know you and you are not a bad person." He firmly stated.

"Even if I don't confess, they'll still find me. You're working on the case, right? It'll be solved in less than a week.", She said, not looking at him even once.

"There's no way I'm going to tell them you did it."

Hearing that, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're the famous detective of the East! A case can't go past you unsolved."

"Except this case."

She stood up from her chair, shaking her head and glaring at him with disapproval in her tear-filled eyes.

"No, cut that bullshit! You are not going to do that! You are going to solve this case and prove that I am the one that murdered Tanaka Chiharu."

"Shiho, you know I can't do that!" He retaliated. "Think of the kids! How will they grow up knowing their mother is in prison?"

"How will they grow up knowing that their mother killed someone with her own two hands. I am thinking about our children for god's sake, Shinichi. I'm going to be doing this for them and even if it wasn't for them, I have no other choice! Neither do you!"

"Yes, we do."

She let out a sigh and shook her head in despair. "What's your fucking plan? Huh?! Pin the murder on some innocent person? If so, I'm not doing that."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No. Of course not. Shiho, you know me better than that. The case is going to be left unsolved. That's all. It's going to be the one case Kudo Shinichi was unable to solve."

"B-But your reputation—"

"Fuck my reputation.", He got up from his chair, walked towards her, and held both of her shoulders. "You are more important than a reputation. Do you think I want to see you behind bars for the rest of your life? No! This decision I am going to make is for you and our kids. So, no matter what you say or do, I am not going to change my mind. There's no other choice."

She stared at him and opened her mouth to say something. Before a single word could even come out, a knock could be heard at the door.

"Kaa-san? Papa? Are you two fighting again?" Their eldest daughter's voice followed.

Shiho softly pushed Shinichi back and began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Once more, she began to shake her head in despair and running her hands through her auburn hair, disheveling it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", she whispered under her breath before turning to look at him in the face.

"Fine, you win. But Shinichi, just understand this, please. If something were to happen, if someone solves this murder — think of our children first. Choose them over me. Okay? If you don't, I swear to God, I don't think I'll have the heart to forgive you."

Before he could respond to that, she briskly walked past him to open the door.

"Kaa-san why are you crying?" Their daughter asked upon seeing her mother's red, puffy eyes. "Did Papa do something to you?"

"No, sweetheart. Your tou-san didn't do anything bad. Kaa-san made a mistake and hurt herself that's all.", Shiho replied, trying to revert back to her motherly demeanor. "Now, come on.", she grabbed a hold of her hand, "Let's get you out of those clothes and into your pajamas. I rented a movie for you, Kenshin, and Hairi to watch."

"What about Papa?"

"He's not going to be joining us. He has a very tough case to crack.", Shiho explained, stealing a glance at her husband before shutting the door behind her.

Shinichi let out a tired sigh. Without thinking, he reached inside one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of _Chardonnay_.

**_Author's Note: This should've been the blood weapon prompt oh well lmfao_**


	4. Star

_Day 6: Stars _

_Title: Haven't You Noticed I'm a Star? _

_Summary: Every star has to die at some point. _

_Warning: Major character death. _

_Apotoxin-4869_, otherwise known as _APTX-4869_, was a drug built to kill off people while leaving no evidence behind.

"The perfect murder weapon!" Her coworkers deemed it and she couldn't help but agree on that statement with a smug grin, along with the claims about how filthy rich she could become if they sold it on the black market.

She was very proud of her prized, dainty drug.

But not anymore…

Not after what happened…

With the lies…

Fear…

Self-guilt…

Heartbreak…

And now this….

She softly caressed her tired, pained, and dirt-covered hands as she stood over the grave that she had just finished digging a few minutes ago. Much to her disappointment, it was poorly done. But, a grave is still better than no grave at all. Yet, she still wanted him to have a proper burial.

"I'm so sorry...for everything. If only I tried better. If only I didn't get thrown into your perfect life. If only...I wasn't born in the first place."

Maybe if someone finds him, they'll bury him properly.

Stars are said to live long periods of time — up to probably 10 billion years!

With how long they have lived, surpassing their friends thanks to their inability to age, they should be considered stars.

But there was only one difference between them, the lowly humans, and the majestic, celestial bodies up, far above:

They can only live up to at least 50 years…

Her dear friend already lived his time…

In a few days, she would follow him too, dropping dead without warning…

Every star has to die at some point.

The two of them will probably make headlines in the papers, but not as the adults whose bodies changed to those of a child and lived as seven-year olds for long periods of time. No, they were going to be the children who were mysteriously found dead and would remain unidentified for decades to come...


	5. AU-Crossover

_Day 7: AU/Crossover _

_AU/Crossover(s): Buzzfeed Unsolved, My Favorite Murder, Five Nights at Freddy's _

_Title: My Favorite Unsolved Murder: Episode #?? Freddy Fazbear Murders _

_Summary: __Shinichi and Shiho are the hosts of a comedy, true crime (sometimes supernatural) podcast and video series. On this episode, they're covering the unsolved murders that plagued the hallways of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria during the 1980s._

_Warning: Implied child deaths/murder, implied child abuse and bullying. _

_-video starts, showing Shinichi and Shiho sitting in couches with a table in front of them. _

"Hello and welcome to another episode of My Favorite Unsolved Murder.", Shinichi said with a wide smile on his face. On the table in front of him, sat a blue-eyed plush bear, adorned with a black top hat and bow tie.

Sitting beside him, Shiho rolled her eyes and smiled before looking at the camera. "Today, we'll be covering the Freddy Fazbear Murders, which have been unsolved for more than 30 years."

"Our special guest today is this Freddy plush!" The camera zooms in on the Freddy plush and Shinichi grabs hold of one of its paws to wave at the audience.

"Y'know, its unsettling how these cuties are associated with these child murders."

"Yeah. It's almost like a facade to the true horrors that happened in the pizzeria."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway let's get started!" The young man clears his throat. "These string of murders date back to 1983. The first victim? Charlotte Emily, age 3. She was the daughter of Henry Emily, co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment at the time. On May 20, 1983, little Charlotte, or known as Charlie by her close family, was reported missing from an event that was being held at the pizzeria. A few of the kids that were attending reported seeing Charlie outside in the rain, supposedly locked out. Her father goes to look for her and unfortunately finds her dead."

"That's terrible…" Shiho comments. "I can't even phantom the idea of finding your own child dead."

"Yeah. Anyway, the coroner stated that her cause of death was blood loss from the many stab wounds inflicted on her chest and back. They were unable to find the murder weapon and any other type of evidence that could help and soon, the case became cold. Being the co-owner, Henry was able to cover up the ties connecting his daughter's death to the pizzeria, to maintain their reputation. There is though some speculation if he was the one who did this; some believe his fellow partner, who I will speak of later, may have done this behind his back or pressured him."

"Is this 'fellow partner' going to be one of the suspects?"

Shinichi stays quiet and looks at her, dead-panned.

Amused, Shiho chuckles. "Called it.", she whispers under her breath.

"You didn't call shit — **OW**!"

"Two years later, in 1985, a different Fazbear location is affected with tragedy. Five children go missing one by one from the pizzeria in a course of two weeks. Since these weren't children of the co-owners, nothing could be kept secured and word soon spread out. Rumors about what happened were created. Little kids and teens joked about the kids getting eaten by the animatronics. Parents worried that a serial kidnapper was on the loose. After a few months, the pizzeria went under fire thanks to complaints about the hygiene of the animatronics. A health inspector was quickly called. '_They smelled like rotten, decaying animals and when I got closer, I began to notice blood coming out from some of their parts like their mouths or eye sockets_', reported the health inspector. The police were contacted and immediately found five decaying bodies inside each animatronic suit. Autopsies would later confirm these dead children to be the same children to have gone missing from the pizzeria."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Those poor little babies."

"During the investigation, detectives worked with this one theory: the killer was an employee who worked at the pizzeria. They think that whoever this was used one of the suits to lure the kids into one of the private rooms and murdered them, before disposing of their bodies by stuffing them in the suits. But no matter how much effort they poured out, they could not find a single private room that had any signs of cleaned blood."

"Darn, was there any sort of DNA found on the kids?"

"Yes, but none of the employees made a match. Following that, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria started to earn bad reputation. People didn't like the idea of being in a place where five innocent children were killed. Soon enough, that location was closed down for good. To earn back good service, Fazbear Entertainment opened up a new location, this time with new and improved animatronics: the Toy animatronics."

"Why were they called that?"

"Maybe because they were shiny and looked like toys? I don't know. I'm not the one who named them, Shiho. Jeez."

The auburn-haired woman rolls her eyes.

"Aside from being rebooted versions of the old characters, these guys were also more advanced. To prevent more tragedies, they were built to be connected to a criminal database, allowing them to identify any dangerous people."

"Oh, so it's sort of like what Chuck E. Cheese did, right?"

"What did they do?"

"Some kids got kidnapped and after that, they began to do the whole 'kid check' policy."

"Well, kind of? Sort of? The Chuck E. Cheese animatronics didn't have those tingling 'oh shit it's a pedo/child killer' senses. So I doubt they're similar."

"Hmm, yeah you're right. Chuck E. Cheese didn't have the budget to do that. Fazbear Entertainment was ahead of its time."

" _[wheeze]_ They were, but it would unfortunately backfire on them. Five more children were kidnapped and murdered in this new location."

"Fuck, not again. Freddy, you and your pals had one job!"

Shinichi chuckled. "I wouldn't blame them if I was you. Upon further investigation, police would discover that the Toy animatronics were supposedly tampered with, causing their coding to malfunction. Employees would later report noting a change in the animatronics on the week that the murders occurred; they would just stare at adult patrons, regardless of how dangerous they could be and when they identified a criminal target, they would become hostile. It became so bad that the manager had to warn the night-shift security guard to avoid any sort of eye contact with them. Another thing, new evidence from these murders brought investigators back to their old theory from the first five murders. Someone used one the suits. Or so the manager says. At this point of my investigation, I became stumped. I couldn't find anything about why the manager states that a suit was used to commit the murders. It makes sense because what better way to lure a child than by using a suit designed to look like a friendly cartoon animal. But what made it clear? Was there blood on the suit? Did a suit go missing and no one had a single clue as to where it went?"

"Anyway, the case is left unsolved and like its predecessor, the pizzeria gets shut down and the animatronics are scrapped. Following that, the previous location where the first murders happened gets reopened again."

"Why?? Who in their right mind would open that place again????"

"Eh, I don't know. Upon the reopen, this is when the paranormal starts to kick in, hehe."

Shiho groans. "Kudo, please. You know how I feel about the supernatural."

"Yeah, that's why I'm mentioning it!"

"Asshole."

"I found reports from night-shift security guards who worked there but quit on their second or third night. They all stated the same: the animatronics would roam the halls throughout the night, thanks to the free-roaming mode they had installed to operate at night. Okay, so they're meant to do that. So everything's fine? Nope! Many security guards have reported that the animatronics would attempt to force their way inside the office. A handful complained of suffering hallucinations throughout their shift. What would they see? A '_golden Freddy_' slouched before them and staring at them with dark, deep, empty eyes and its mouth hanging wide open. The manager, who is, surprisingly, also the _same_ manager from the pizzeria where the second set of murders occurred, stated that the reason why the animatronics attempted to get inside the office is because they saw the security guards as endoskeletons without a suit and since Fazbear Entertainment does not tolerate naked endoskeletons, they will feel obliged to stuff said 'endoskeleton' inside an empty suit."

"Jesus fucking Christ. With a manager like that, I'd quit the fucking first night. Did he have any explanation for the hallucinations?"

"Nope. I couldn't find anything. People who knew about the murders that plagued the restaurant a few years prior started to come up with their own crazy theories and it wasn't long before the doomed pizzeria became the subject of every horror story told amongst the neighborhood children. They believed that the spirits of the five murdered children were haunting the animatronics. Angered by the fact that their killer was never brought to justice, they roam the halls. Whenever they take a look at the security guard in their attire, they get reminded of their killer, who is rumored to have been a security guard, hence why they attempt to stuff them. These stories were never proven and as the years passed, Freddy Fazbear shut its doors for good. They resurfaced just recently though because of the new opening of 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!'"

"Ah shit no. We're going there, aren't we?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Fuck you."

"I'd be glad if you fucked me. When was the last time we had sex? Was it two weeks ago on the couch—"

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR PRIVATE LIFE, YOU BASTARD—"**

-_feed cuts off for a minute_-

"Geez, now that Shiho finished throwing punches at me, let's get down to the suspects or better yet _suspect_.", Shinichi grumbled as he gave said woman a side-eye.

Shiho scoffed. "Suspect? Is there literally only one guy?"

"Yeah. Remember when I told you about Henry's partner/co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment? The one that could have been involved in covering up the connection between Charlie's death and the pizzeria? Well, that man's name is William Afton. Funny thing, you guys have something in common."

"Are saying I'm a child killer?"

"No!? He's British. Supposedly, he immigrated from England when he was a teen in the late 60s or early 70s. One thing that most of his coworkers remember him for, aside from his business-like and stoic mannerisms, was the faint English accent that coated his voice."

"Well, okay then. Keep going."

"William Afton was considered to be a very successful man with a well, neutral and successful family. Somewhere in the mid-1970s, he married his college sweetheart, whose real name I couldn't find, so I'll be referring to her as Mrs.Afton. She was supposedly a woman who had dreams about taking a career in ballet and traveling worldwide, but an accident left one of her legs crippled and she resorted to being a music teacher at a local school. Somewhere in the late 1970s, the couple welcomed their first child and son, Michael, to the world. In 1980, Elizabeth, their first daughter was born, and their last child and son was born three years later on the same year that Charlie died. Strangely, I couldn't find his name."

"Strange indeed. I'm sensing something off here."

"Me too. People who knew the Aftons well stated that they were your all-American family. William and his wife seemed to have no marital problems. The children were very fine and well-mannered. Except for Michael, who was said to viciously bully his younger brother. Many said that they were sure he did this because of the lack of attention his father gave him since apparently Elizabeth was deemed William's favorite child and was spoiled endlessly by him. That was the only flaw people really saw in this oh-so-perfect family. William was also said to have been very great friends with Henry. As I stated before, they were both co-owners of Fazbear Entertainment, starting off their career with Fredbear's Family Diner, which opened somewhere in 1980 and closed its last location in 1987. Henry actually left some notes where he spoke about his suspicions towards William being the murderer."

'_I noticed a change in Will after my daughter had died. He began to act more fidgety, more aloof. This behavior worsened after what happened in the other locations. At the time, I brushed it off as him being worried about the future of the company. But then, he began to act more irritated and would accuse me of suspecting him of having something to do with the murders. That behavior began to strike me as odd and when I confided in his wife, she told me she noticed the change in William as well. Starting from the time my Charlie was murdered…._'

"Tensions began to grow high between them during 1985 and they soon broke off. William went his own way and so did Henry, but they were still co-owners of the company. After breaking away from Henry, William decided to create a new pizzeria with a whole new set of characters. In March 1987, he opened Circus Baby's Pizza World. The new set of characters were—"

_"[wheeze_]"

"..."

"I-I'm sorry [laughs] It's just — C-Circus Baby's Pizza World? Who is this new face of Fazbear Entertainment?"

"She was a clown baby, Shiho."

"_[wheeze]_"

"Yeah, that's right. A clown baby. A 7'2 ft tall clown baby. Also, you know how _Charles Entertainment Cheese_ is apparently an orphan? Well, in Fazbear Entertainment lore, if you could call it that, Circus Baby is Freddy's younger sister. It isn't clarified if it's adoptive or something, I don't know."

"_[laughs and wheezes at the same time_] What an interesting family."

"Can I continue?"

"Yep!"

"Circus Baby's Pizza World opened in March 1987 with a brand new set of characters that included Ballora the Ballerina and her Minnireenas, the Bidybabs, and of course, the star of the show, Circus Baby. It also featured some old characters, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy with BonBon the bunny puppet. This new pizzeria was very much anticipated at the time. These animatronics were rumored to be really advanced, for example Baby had the ability to blow balloons, dispense ice cream, and play songs."

"Like I said, Fazbear Entertainment was ahead of its time."

"You're sure right. There were also rumours going around the neighborhood where the Aftons resided that this new pizzeria was actually for Elizabeth. Her father designed Baby after her and she was her birthday gift that year. Unfortunately, Circus Baby's Pizza World was only opened for a day. A gas leak occurred inside the building and Elizabeth apparently died at a nearby hospital after getting exposed to a large amount. Many people were wary about the cause of death, especially considering the fact that the funeral was closed-casket, and throughout the whole service, Mrs. Afton, still shocked and in denial over her daughter's death, attempted many times to open the coffin, but her husband would pull her away. People wondered to themselves: 'Let the poor woman see her daughter one last time. Her daughter died only of a gas leak, there's no physical injuries on her body!'

"Aww, now I'm sad."

"Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"The casket being closed and William preventing his wife from opening it?"

"Yep."

"Oh definitely. In most funerals, the coffin is left open so the family can see the deceased one last time in peace and say their final goodbyes. If the body is badly decomposed or was battered up so horribly that not even makeup can work, the coffin is closed. Since Elizabeth died from a gas leak, her body would be fine for an open casket. Something tells me that that kid died from something else rather than a gas leak."

"Well, you're not the only one. Stories flew around the neighborhood about one of the animatronics accidentally killing Elizabeth and William covering her death for the sake of the company's rep. Unfortunately, after all these years, nothing has even been confirmed. After Elizabeth's death, Circus Baby's Pizza World would end up becoming Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Unfortunately, four months later, tragedy struck the Afton family again. On July, William held a birthday party for his youngest child, the nameless kid, who was turning four that year. The party's location? The last Fredbear's Family Diner that was still in business. It ended horribly thanks to Michael and his group of bullies when they decided to put his little brother's head inside the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic on stage."

"What the fuck?! That is the most horrible thing to do!? Fuck those kids."

"Fuck them indeed. Except for Michael and I'll tell you why. Fredbear's mouth, who couldn't handle the pressure of a four-year old child's head, snaps, crushing the kid. That should've been an instant kill, but the kid miraculously lives. Sadly, he succumbs to his injuries and died in the hospital three days later. Two of the Afton children both dead in just a matter of months. That quickly got the attention of everyone. 'Terrible case of bad luck', some would say, while a few others, like Henry, were very wary. Controversy followed weeks later when it came to light that the child's death was caused by his brother and his group. Originally, the group lied, fabricating a story about the child getting inside Fredbear's mouth by himself and ignoring _their_ constant pleas to stop. Michael, driven by guilt, told his parents what truly happened. There were many people who wanted the kids to be sent to trial for murder and there's actually reports where William stated that many urged him and his wife to press charges. In favor of the kids' parents and their own son and considering that the kids were all young, they decided not to. The following month, on August, the Afton's youngest son was buried alongside his sister. This time, the casket was opened, but to hide away his gruesome head injury, they laid his Fredbear plush on top of his head."

"Terrible. Just terrible."

"The following year, 1988, almost a year after her daughter's death, Mrs. Afton commits suicide from a pill overdose. William reported that his wife wasn't the same after Elizabeth's unfortunate death and that she worsened upon their third child's death and hearing Michael's confession. She was buried beside her two children. Henry largely suspected that William purposely killed his wife, but it was just a hunch feeling. He didn't have evidence that could pin him to it and he knew it. A few years later, somewhere in the early 1990s, William goes missing and is never seen again. Even today, no one knows what happened to him. Many believed that he left to start anew, but to many it didn't make sense why he wouldn't tell anything to Michael and left him behind."

"How old was his son?"

"Uhm, the source said Michael was probably a senior at the time or just recently graduated from highschool. He was already living in his own apartment."

"Okay, good."

"In the late 1990s, close to the early 2000s, Michael goes missing himself as well."

"Well shit."

"But! There have been sightings of him. There's rumours that he's been going under different names. Why? No one will ever know. And that, is the unusual story of William Afton."

"Interesting. Hmm, there wasn't any physical evidence that tied the murders to him though."

"Unfortunately, yes. The only reason why he was the only suspect was because of pure speculation on Henry's part. I wouldn't blame him though, considering all the strange stuff that befell the family after these murders were committed and William's change in behavior."

"What about the DNA they obtained when the murders were committed? Couldn't Henry have asked the investigators to check Willliam's DNA for a match?"

"He noted in his notes that he was planning on doing that, but was told that the DNA evidence had been lost. Possibly thrown away."

"Ugh, investigators and their fuck ups."

"... I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Shiho laughed. "It's sad that the case was left unsolved."

"Yeah. There's news articles about the Hurricane police deciding whether or not to reopen it. They're probably not going to do it because no one knows where Michael or William are."

"So, is this is the end of the episode?"

"Yes and no. Remember that we're going to Fazbear's Fright."

Shiho facepalms. "Oh god, please no—"

"Well, that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed this episode of My Favorite Unsolved Murder! We'll record our experience at Fazbear's Fright and upload the video next month! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Shiho groans.

_-video ends and fades to black_

_-a new video starts. It opens up with the camera facing a computer with news articles about a recent accident at Fazbear's Fright on the screen. The camera then turns to Shiho._

"Hey guys. It's me. You probably thought this was the video where we were going to the horror attraction, but no. We just got here to the US two days ago. We were planning on going to the attraction today. We have all the gear set up. Hell, I even bought a Circus Baby shirt to wear. Sadly, just an hour ago, a fire raged through Fazbear's Fright and literally burned everything to the ground. So, we won't be going. Shinichi knows, he was here when I first found out. Now, he's deciding whether we go home or go see the remains of the attraction tomorrow or go to some other place. I don't know, he just doesn't want this trip to be a waste of money."

"We'll probably cover the fire in our next episode. From what I found, no one doesn't know what the cause of the fire was. There's already theories about the cause being a gas leak, like what happened at Circus Baby's Pizza World back in 1987, or an arsonist. The good thing out of this is that no died. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Sorry about this and see you next time. Bye."

-_video ends and fades to black_

**Author's Note: Well, this wraps up this year's CoAi Week. Thank you guys so much for sticking here with me and for the very nice reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed my entries! See you later! **


End file.
